


First Year Troubles

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Dear Ms. Barebone-Scamander [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A Scamander going into the Forbidden Forest?, Charlie Weasley is a Newt mini-me, Corvus Charlie Scamander, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence has a picture of Newt crying, Dumbledore and Hagrid are Scamander family friends, Dumbledore is an awesome Headmaster, First Year issues, Keeps it in a special little frame, Leta is an awesome Aunt, Modesty and Charlie are super tight, Modesty has magic, Newt owns a reserve, One the weekends though, Sneaking into the forbidden forest, The kids still refer to Newt as 'Mummy' sometimes, Theseus got his happy ending, Tina Goldstein is an awesome mom, Tina and Newt are Married, Tonks is too, and BFFs with his daughter, and tells the worst dad jokes, but they laugh anyway, cause theyre all nice people, hidden in a special little box, its a running joke sort of thing, looking for dragons, loves hearing about the adventures, obvi, shenanigans ensue, since shes going to Hogwarts, this is the original trio, unheard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Its the beginning of a new story. Before the Golden Trio, there was another, not known for their heroic dangerous deeds nor saving the school on yearly basis. This is a story about the original trio, the original troublemakers to the school, before the era of Harry Potter or his father and friends. Newt Scamander's daughter has started her first year, with Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks at her side, what sorts of mischief and fantastic creatures will they discover through their journey and adventures at school?





	First Year Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHH! I can't get enough with this fam!! They are so cute!! Thank you all so much for all your feedback and kudos and hits! I super duper appreciate knowing that my work is good enough for it!!

They waved until the crowd of parent's disappeared behind the curve, the train having completely left the station, cars full of new first-years ready to begin the journey that would lead them into this big, wide world. Charlie fell onto the bench beside his best friend, Tonk's collapsed on the other bench, across from them, and Modesty heaved a sad sigh. She missed her family already, deeply, they hadn't been apart since that fateful day three years ago, and her heart gave a pang of sadness at the thought of them. 

"Mod, you're pocket is moving.", the girl peered down, a smile slowly creeping over her features, dad had known about Dory and Stormy, she held a hand up to her pocket and her two companions gave soft noises of surprise at the little green hands that poked out, curling around a finger, and pulled the little green creature free, "Sorry Pickett.", Charlie smiled at the small bowtruckle, waving in greeting, and the little thing gave a soft raspberry, climbing up to her shoulder, "Does your dad know that you have him?", she shook her head at the pink haired girl, "Nope"

The trio shared a smile, leaning back on their benches, they watched in companionable silence the scenery fly passed them. 

"What house do you think you're going to be in?"

Modesty peered up from the bowtruckle swinging from her outstretched fingers, "I hope it's Hufflepuff, its the house my dad was in, though I wouldn't mind Slytherin either."

"Slytherin?", her friend made a face and she nodded, "My Aunt Leta was Slytherin."

"Gryffindor.", Charlie pronounced proudly, "My brother was sorted there, and my mum and dad too."

Tonks didn't seem to have any family that she aspired to be like that had been in any decent house, the two other children in the cabin exchanged looks in silence and tugged the other girl between them, "You'll be a great Gryffindor or Hufflepuff Tonks!", Modesty nodded in time with her red headed friend, "Any house would be lucky to have you.", the girl smiled at her friends, thanking them softly, and they fell into light banter. The snack trolley came by and they got some of their favorites, and some new choices, settling in for the long ride to the castle. One of the older students came around to tell the first-years that it was time to change into their robes, as they would be arriving soon enough, and they nodded, splitting up to do what was needed. 

Modesty returned last, her hair braided up like Leta had shown her, and Pickett settled into the breast pocket of her uniform top. Charlie scooted down, Tonk's in the other direction, and she squeezed in between them. They pressed closer to the window as they plowed into the station, floating lanterns illuminating the platform, filling in the bulky, large silhouette of the Keeper of Keys. Modesty took Charlie's hand on the way out of their cabin, feeling Tonk's grab onto her sleeve when the pink haired girl nearly tripped down the stairs as they got off the train and swarmed around the half giant; Hagrid. 

"O'er her'! Firs' years! All Firs' years!", his bellow made the unlucky ones closest to him flinch back and he gave them an apologetic smile. Modesty curled a hand around her breast pocket to block the loud noise from her little stow away'd friend, her other hand still clutching that of her friend next to her. Hagrid winked at her, they'd met a few times outside of the school grounds, he was really into her fathers work and his book. Always having questions and the such in regards to particular creatures. Newt Scamander was fond of the half giant and was extremely pleased in showing him around the reserve when it wasn't too busy a day for them. The larger man's fondness of creatures was also a winning factor too. Charlie chortled at the half giant, having met him once while staying the night at his friends house, and they'd snuck off to see the Nandu and Zouwu during the night. Hagrid had caught them sneaking between the habitats but promised not to tell the magizoologist (though they were sure the man had already known--especially when he'd asked about the two creatures the next morning and if they'd managed to get them some food too--then scolded them when Mrs. Tina had turned a look on him) as long as they promised to come have tea with him once a week. It had been a deal worth taking. 

They climbed into the boats, sitting huddled together, the three of them, looking out across the dark lake. Modesty peered into the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant squid that she knew to live under the dark cool waters, her father had told her a lot about him, and her brother, when he'd come home from one of his lessons. Credence had named him ' _George_ ' in honor of the story book monkey he'd read to her about when she'd been younger (it was one of the many secrets they'd kept from ma with unnatural ease--Newt had caught them once and began supplying them with new story books--she loved when he brought a book home from where ever he'd gone that time for whatever creature needed his help), and wasn't left heart broken when the creature surfaced, throwing water over them all, splashing away excitedly. 

Tonks tripped getting out of the boat, falling back into the water, pulling her two friends and another couple they hadn't learned the names of, back with her. The squid pulled them out and set them gently on their feet, on the steps, and they shivered as they scrambled up the stairs to catch up with the others, giggling among themselves softly. Pickett made a noise of distaste in her pocket and she whispered a giggly apology.

"The firs'-years Prof'ssor McGonagall," Hagrid informed the older woman at the top of the steps, just within the corridor. The stern professor seemed to give them each a once over, her eyes lingering on a few certain faces, and the three soaked friends shuffled their feet in embarrassment, but exchanged smiles when they noticed her look away, "Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.", she pat the half giants arm, stepping forward, hands folding in front of her elegantly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began Professor McGonagall, her eyes once again turning between them all, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony--", she droned on and on, explaining the houses and point system and the like, Charlie tugged on his friends sleeve and leaned closer to whisper, "I'd smart myself up but I'm too freezing to do much of anything.", she nodded in agreement and elbowed Tonks, they all agreed with that sentiment. McGonagall gave the three of them a look and they each looked to their feet if only to hide their smiles again. She led them into the hall, and they gathered closer at the stares from the other students, Charlie waved to his older brother, Bill Weasley waved back excitedly, and straight up to the front of the hall, before the staff table. Modesty looked up at the unfamiliar faces, smiling at Dumbledore from his seat, and he winked at her in greeting, a smile settled peacefully over his features. His dark beard was longer then it had been those years ago in Paris, and he visited the reserve when he was able. 

Him and dad were still good friends.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said, and thus the sorting began with, "Adonis, Alfrhed.", who was the newest Slytherin. 

Athers, Jazsmine; Ravenclaw.

Azery, Benjamin; Gryffindor.

And then, "Barebone-Scamander, Modesty.", and she felt her knees go weak. It was her name, her turn, Charlie gave her a push when she made no move for a moment that followed her name being called. The hall broke into whispers, _'Scamander? As in Newt Scamander? Famous author Scamander?'Fantastic Beasts?'_ and  _'I heard her Uncle was Theseus Scamander! He's so hot!',_ then of course,  _'My mum says they were in Paris three years ago!'_ , the woes of coming from a well-known family. She ducked her head slightly as the old hat was placed on it and a soft voice filled her mind. 

_**Another Scamander child? I remember your father and uncle, child, and if you're anything like them then I know just where to place you. Hard-working, dedicated and fair, even after the horrors you've lived through, patient in ways the world could use more of, and loyal despite having had trust broken for many many years. Oh yes. I know just where to place you.** _

_**"HUFFLEPUFF!"** _

The table in question burst into cheers, having a Scamander in their house was an honor, everyone knew about the events in Paris, and her father and Uncle. Modesty smiled, waiting for the hat to be lifted away, and jumped down from the stool to run to her table, smiling at her red-headed friend as she passed. 

Charlie was in Gryffindor with his brother. 

And Tonks jumped for joy when the hat exclaimed her  _ **'HUFFLEPUFF!'**_ sorting, joining her friend on the bench, they hugged each other tightly and turned to listen as Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech. His eyes lingered on the three children influenced by a certain Magizoologist when he gave his usual warning about the Forbidden Forest being off limits. 

Then they dug in. 

* * *

_Dearest Modesty,_

_Me and your mum are most proud of you! Hufflepuff by my own heart! We'll be having matching scarves in no time! I hope all is going well, how was the first week of classes, I hope there was no trouble. Settling in nicely? Anyone that needs to be toned down a few pegs? Me and your Uncle, and brother, won't hesitate to storm the Castle if needed! **Newt you will do no such thing! Hey sweetie, mum here, your father said it in one, we are so proud! We knew you'd make it! Stay safe and out of trouble for me, please, your brother and father get into enough of it for me to handle. Study hard and have a fun time!**_

_**Love,** _

_**Mom** and Dad_

_PS. Mod, its Cre, you missed dad crying at the station when the train left! Uncle Theseus promised to help me try and capture the memory so you can see it, you'll love it!_ _ But, like dad said, if you need me to obscure someone, you just let me know! _

* * *

"Modesty!", she grumbled, waving a hand at who ever was trying to wake her up, she had fallen asleep reading through her latest book from her father (Newt was in Greece at the moment, and though he was meant to be under a low profile, never failed to send her small tokens and knickknacks, and the usual book), nose crinkling as the hand shook her shoulder a bit harder and her eyes finally opened, "What Tonks?", the pink haired girl stuck a finger to her lips and motioned her to follow. Saturday night was well into the twilight of night, and she slipped out of bed, into her leather boots, and purple coat, reaching for her bowtruckle friend from her trunk and slipped him into her pocket, as she followed her friend down from the dorm and to the common room. 

"Where are we going?", they crawled through the portrait hole, the flowers rustling in the painted breeze, and the paintings inhabitant missing, Tonks pulled her forward by the wrist. Charlie met them around the corner, hair pulled back into a small bun, "You guys made it!", Modesty nodded, "Where are we  _'making it'_ to?" the two exchanged looks and smiled at the young Scamander girl. 

"I heard a rumor that there's unicorns/dragons in the forest and we're gonna go hunting for it!", she stifled a giggle behind her hand as Tonks and Charlie's heads snapped around to glare at one another, both wanting to go looking for two different creatures, and the Scamander among them nodded at them both, tugging them forward before they were caught, "Then lets go find both!", they scurried down the hall towards the broom cupboards, they'd need them to get to the forest in time to do some actual hunting out there. Charlie kept look out, Tonk's ready to morph into anyone who could be of assistance if the need arose, and Modesty knelt in front of the door, "Okay Pickett", she lifted the bowtruckle from her pocket and held him in her palm, the little green tree guardian peered up at her, "Can you pick the lock for us?", the little thing looked insulted at her lack of faith in his ability and scurried into the door's key hole. She waited on baited breath, looking around nervously, Charlie met her gaze and shook his head (coast clear) and Tonk's rolled her shoulders in anticipation (ready whenever!) and the lock clicked open, "You're the greatest Pickett! The absolute greatest!", the cheeky little creature crawled back onto her palm and gave a solid bow. Modesty giggled, reaching for two brooms, one of them would have to share, and nodded to her friends as she slid the door back into place. 

"Good to go!"

She was not as practiced at riding brooms as her friends were, and clutched to the back of her red-headed friends jacket as he flew them from the high tower towards the forest, Tonk's to their right. The forest was huge on the outside, like a wall of trees surrounding the lower edge of the school's grounds, and they looked vastly different in the pale moon light then they did in the bright sun light. Charlie let her take his hand again as they stepped into the forest, feeling for the first time the rush of adrenaline at doing something so knowingly against the rules, and Tonks came up on his other side, "So what do we search for first?", which started an argument between the two as to whether the dragon was cooler or the unicorn, and they left it for the Magizoologist's daughter to decide on. 

"Well, they're both really cool.", she pondered on it, at home, her dad  _never_ let her or her brother near the dragon habitats on their own, and the temptation was there, "But dragon's are easier to spot then unicorns so we should start there.", who was she to turn down an opportunity that presented itself so nicely to her. Besides, what her dad didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? And so, they set off, in search for their own magical creatures and adventure. 

Not realizing how late (or early) it was getting until the sun peeked over the trees and something loud roared in the woods from deep within. Tonk's stilled in her tracks, "Guys!", and pointed beyond her. Eyes were watching them from just out of sight, behind a tree, hidden in a shadow, and that was the only warning they needed to turn tail and run in the opposing direction. Grabbing their shoes (they found a creek to jump around in), they broke through the edge of the forest at a sprint's pace. Laughing at the feeling of exhilaration at spending the whole of the night in the forest, they ran up the stone steps into the main hall of the castle, and slid to a stop. 

Professor McGonagall stood just inside the entrance, her hands on her hips, face turned into a stern glare as the three came to a stop before her. Mud trailing up the steps, and covering their legs up to their knees, she clicked her tongue and shook her head. 

"What were you three thinking?", she held up a hand to stop Tonks,"Not a word Miss. Tonks! Out of bed passed curfew and in the forest no less!", she peered over their heads at the foot prints, "And making such a mess!", she turned on her heel, waving for them to follow, "Come with me you three.", they exchanged nervous looks, and she wondered what Newt might say if she were to get expelled too, "Professor where are we going?", they had to jog a pace to catch up with her. McGonagall turned a look on her, "We are going to see the Headmaster Miss. Barebone-Scamander.", and there they were led, straight up to Dumbledore's office. The man's eyes twinkled with amusement as they entered, barefooted, a tad muddy, and looking to their feet. 

"Thank you Minerva.", she nodded briskly, "I will take them from here."

The door clicked shut behind her and he hummed, leaning back in his chair, hands folding lightly in front of him on his desk, "So did you find the dragon then?", their heads shot up, and his smile greeted them, and he winked once, "I knew that this may be a possibility with you three coming to school together.", he threw a particular fond look in Modesty's direction, "And a Scamander who would never even dream of stepping foot in the forest? Unheard of, I'd say, you're too much like your father, you are.", the trio grinned, telling him all about their adventure, and Dumbledore chuckled at their palpable excitement, "It's always an adventure of a life time in that forest there, but alas, I fear a new adventure awaits you at this end, of what to do when your parents are notified of your night time escapades."

Charlie flushed a deep red. 

Tonk's hair went deep gray. 

And Modesty felt her heart flutter. 

If there was one thing she hated most in this world it was making her dad upset at her. Newt didn't even have to get angry, didn't even have to utter a single scolding word, his look of disappointment could make anyone wither and wilt. Once, when her brother had gotten into an argument with the latest new hire for the reserve, and he'd obscured out (thats what they called it now), all he'd had to do to get him to come down and apologize was stand there. Hands on hips. Eye brows raised. And that  _look_ in his eyes. Credence had come down immediately, apologizing to  _'mummy'_ for being rude to the new guy (they all called him 'mummy' in the case or the habitats--it had started as a joke--and stuck), he later sworn to her that the  _look_ was an unfair advantage.

* * *

_**Modesty Mercy Barebone-Scamander,** _

_**We are very angry at you young lady! Do you have any idea how worried me and your dad were when we heard you'd snuck into the Forest to search for Dragons! You could have been hurt Modesty! You and your friends better not do anything so careless again! You hea--** Tina, calm down love, she wasn't hurt in the slightest, Modesty, its dad, love, please don't do that again. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. You mean the world to me, and your mum, but most certainly to me kit. Darling, you are making me grow older with each passing day, I swear to Merlin that my hair is turning copper. If you must explore the forest at least wait for the light of day-- **Newt! Do not encourage her!** \--But it had better not be for dragon hunting anymore, you hear me, no more of that darling._

_Love,_

_Dad and mum_

_Ps. I had also thought it went without needing to be said, but you are most certainly grounded when you come home young lady, though do have a great end of term before Christmas Holidays!_

* * *

 "Where are you going?", Modesty turned at the sound of his voice, Charlie huffed as he came to a stop next to her, two packages clutched under his arms. Christmas break was fast approaching and they were permitted to go to town to shop for gifts for their family they'd see in the next coming weeks, Tonk's had stayed behind in preparation of another prank, "To the bookstore. They have a new book on Chinese recipes that I wanna get for Auntie Queenie and Uncle Jacob.", he nodded falling into step beside her. A few other first-years ran passed, parcels clutched tight, in the same direction they were headed, and then a few more flew passed a moment later. Charlie reached out for one, if only to inquire about the rush, "What's going on? Where's everyone rushing too?", the small first-year girl giggled, "Didn't you guys hear! Down at the bookshop! There's been a new release, a book on Obscurials, Newt Scamander is there signing copies!", she tore her arm free from his grip and ran on. 

The two friends came to a halt, turning to smile at one another, and took off down the street. 

Bernie's Books was packed tight full of people, but they pushed their way to the just-released shelf, spying the book for itself. Modesty passed one over her shoulder to her friend and took one for herself, giggling with him as they took a place towards the back of the line, it was a long one, the wait seemed like forever, so much so that they munched on the ham and cheese sandwiches that Charlie had conveniently had in his backpack, but the line moved none the less. 

There, seated in a small chair behind a semi cluttered table, with a black coat and blue bow tie was the man himself. He didn't look up as they set their books down, dipping the quill he had in the inkwell, "And who is this for, loves?"

"Can mine be to  _'My most favorite child, especially over Credence'_?"

"And mine to  _'The best mini-me a bloke could have'_?"

(that last one was a joke made by Aunt Leta once and it certainly stuck)

Newt's head flew up, his eyes widening in surprise, but his grin soon matched theirs, "How about  _'two favored Bowtruckle snatchers'_?"

The two kids laughed at him, and he smiled wider, standing to hug them over the table, "Come around, come on, sit with me!", tugging them around the table to sit beside him instead, setting the books they grabbed aside (they'd get him to sign them later), Charlie grinned, burning a soft red, when he rubbed a hand over his shoulder, tugging his coat around him, "You'll catch your death running around in this weather with little more then a jacket on.", some of the other patrons looked a bit jealous at their one on one interaction, but that's what one gets when they're best mates with the man's daughter herself. A pair of giggly third years gave him their books and he smiled at them, signing the front cover with ease, passing the book back, turning to gaze at the parcels they held with them, Charlie and Modesty turned to look over his head, eyes meeting, and they shared a smirk, "Any of those for me, loves?", they'd never admit if there was, but holding the mystery over his head was too much a chance to pass over. Charlie held up one, that she knew to be for his younger brother George, and smirked at the Magizoologist, "This one might. We may have just picked it up.", she giggled into her mitten at the way his eyes lit up, mom made fun of him for it, all in good fun, whenever they placed their gifts under the tree at home, "Oh, and what in merlin's name could it be, come now, I won't tell Tina!", they laughed at his pout when they shook their heads, zipping their mouths closed with their fingers, taking the next patron's book to be signed, "Oh very well, I won't tell what we got you two either then, two can play at that game you mongrels."

He smiled at them though, winking once, and turned back to an elderly woman who held a copy for her young grandson who had just been born. Newt had smiled, telling her all about little Corvus, who had been born shortly after Halloween that year. They shared pictures, and the two guests had retreated to sitting on the sofa in front of the crackling fire place. Charlie lifted the side of Newt's coat, letting his best friend slide in next to him, and they curled together to watch the orange flames dance to their own tune. An hour passed, and then another, and the bookshop owner announced the last of the signing, shaking Newt's hand appreciatively. Had it not been for his generosity in coming to do such things, they may not have lasted through the year, the younger man had nodded, promising to do what he could to help him and his family to keep their shop up and running, before turning to find his own family in the less crowded shop. 

The man smiled, spying the two children sleeping on the couch, curled into one another, head's resting together in soft slumber. He'd have let them rest there, had he not needed his coat back, and they to return to school. 

It was close enough to winter break, wasn't it?, perhaps he could inquire about bringing them home early. From what he remembered of his time in school, exams were completed the week prior and now it was just book work and study time for the older students, might as well be productive and spend the extra time with family. The boy was spending the holiday with them, as it was, his parents going out of the country to visit some family friends who had fallen ill in France (the younger children were staying with a relative near their home--Modesty had asked--Mrs Weasley trusted them to watch her son whilst they were gone), and it wouldn't be too much trouble. 

He'd have to speak to Dumbledore about it. 

But first, he needed his coat, and so he knelt, shaking their shoulder's gently, "Little one's, wake up now, let's head back to the castle."

* * *

_Dearest Scamander Family,_

_Happiest of Holidays! Thank you for giving my son a place to stay while we are away! Blessed be this Yule and our merry wishes with you! Happy Christmas Charlie, know we love you, and can't wait to see you this summer. Behave yourself love! Hoping to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

Christmas at the Scamander house was exhilarating, the creatures all got their gifts the night before, Tina and Aunt Queenie sang Christmas Carols as they prepared the holiday meal and Uncle Jacob put his cookies and fudge up for dessert. Credence, Modesty, and Charlie played games by the fire, Newt helping Theseus set the table, Leta feeding little Corvus next to the older children. 

Presents, all shapes and sizes, wrapped in paper of all colors, were stacked under the full evergreen in the right corner of the room, soft lights floating like they did in the Great Hall. 

They say grace, eat and chatter, talking and laughing at the times gone by that year. 

Newt and Credence tell of their stories from Spain and Uruguay. Modesty and Charlie give a very sparse version of their trip into the forest searching for various creatures rumored to inhabit it. Theseus jokes with them, Leta laughing at the ones that aren't particularly funny but not wanting him to feel down during the holiday season. 

Then they gather in the living room, spread out and packed together, in certain various places, Newt takes up the love seat on the left, Modesty leaning into his right side, under his arm, Charlie sitting across from her, against his left. Credence leans back against his legs, playing softly with baby Corvus on the floor. Tina takes a place in on a chair next to the love seat. Queenie on the chair opposite, with Jacob, and Theseus and Leta curl together on the smaller love seat on the other side. They tell more stories, and Charlie blushes deeply as the story of his introduction into their little family is told again, and Modesty giggles at her friend from the other side, Newt chuckles softly, rubbing a hand over the side of the boy's head (he's trying to hide his face in his shoulder) telling the story about Theseus getting polyjuiced into a dog-person in third year again in retaliation. The kids fall asleep some time later, and the adults whisper among themselves for a little while longer, before ushering them up to bed. 

Theseus passes little Corvus to his beloved wife, and Leta rocks him as he stirs, the elder Scamander turning back to help the young man make his way upstairs still half asleep. Newt untangles the kids from his sides, lifting Modesty first, he grunts softly, more so for show then anything, and Tina snorts quietly and smacks his arm gently as he passes her, carrying the young girl up stairs to her bedroom, tucking her in before turning and bringing her friend up in the same fashion, settling him on the camp bed set up in her room, tucking the worn quilt around his shoulders, meeting his wife in the hall with a smile, and curls an arm around her shoulders, shutting the kids door softly, as they turn for their room at the end of the hall. 

* * *

_Dad,_

_Charlie and I were wondering if we could get together this summer? He's never seen the beach and I know that Uncle Theseus was planning a trip for him and Aunt Leta and Cousin Corvus and we were wondering if maybe we could go too?_

_Love,_

_Modesty_

* * *

They disembarked the train together, promising Tonk's to write as much as they could this summer, as she turned to run to her dad and mum on the other side of the platform. Charlie and Modesty smiled at each other, counting down the days until their trip, and left each other as they spied their own families. 

"See you next week!"

"Counting down the days!"

Charlie disappeared in the crowd to the flock of redheads on the other side, and Modesty turned to spot her own family, a familiar blue coat and her brother's smile gained her attention, her family waiting there, Uncle and Auntie, mom and dad, and big brother. A grin spread over her as she ran forward, crashing into her dad's stomach, arms looping around his waist, and she heard him chuckle, "Miss me that much little one?", and she nodded. Newt smiled, hugging her back, resting a hand over her head. Tina smiled too, meeting his gaze, and grabbed for Stormy's carrier and her backpack as Uncle Theseus made quick work with her trunk. A moment passed and she let him go, smiling up at him in return, "I missed you guys lots!", Tina smiled, kissing her head, when she hugged her next, "You sure got into trouble enough for us to know that, sweetie.", Credence whispered in her ear that he got the picture evidence of dad crying when she hugged him before she'd left for term (and she made him swear to show her when they got home--they both giggled quietly---and dad gave them a narrowed eyed suspicious look), Aunt Leta and Uncle Theseus hugged her at the same time, little Corvus reaching out for her too. 

"Ready to head home, kit?", her father's hand found her head, running down through her hair, and she smiled again, "Yes! I got so much to tell you guys!"


End file.
